


Logan is Sick Someone Help Him

by apologieslogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fainting, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, being cute, im bad at titles, logan is fragile ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologieslogan/pseuds/apologieslogan
Summary: Logan starts to feel sick and tries to hide it from his boyfriends because he doesn't want to worry them. Logan sucks at hiding things.





	Logan is Sick Someone Help Him

Logan knew he was on the path towards falling ill. When he woke up, everything felt fuzzy and muted, like someone had turned the intensity down on all of his senses. Ignoring the feeling, Logan got off the couch he fell asleep on the previous night and made his way to the bathroom, jumping in the shower. The warm steam seemed to wake him up, and he felt almost normal. 

He sat down to eat breakfast with the other sides, trying to school his expression of light discomfort into something more neutral. He was the first one to the table, aside from Patton, who was busy preparing breakfast, so he had a few minutes of silence to himself.

“Greetings, Patton. Pocket Protector.” Roman said with his usual enthusiasm. 

“Good morning, kiddo!” Patton replied. “Sleep well?” 

“Of course! A prince has got to get his beauty sleep.” Roman said.

Logan let the conversation continue around him, not feeling the need to contribute to such small matters. Either way, the fuzziness was coming back, alongside the beginnings of a headache. He definitely is going to need to do some research on his symptoms to see what the best course of action is regarding his illness. Perhaps simple rest and vitamin C would do the trick. Rest always helps, and he has gotten his fair share of scolding from the other sides from working himself into the ground before. The illness is most likely a side effect of-

“-ogan? Logan? You gucci, nerd?” Roman questioned, waving his hands in front of Logan’s face.

Logan blinked a few times, coming back to the conversation at hand. 

“Ah, yes. I am gucci, as you so put it. I was thinking about the schedule for Thomas’s upcoming week, and seemed to have gotten lost in thought.”

“You sure, Lo? You look pretty tired this morning.” Patton said, his eyebrows knitting together.

Lovely Patton. Always worried about everyone’s well-being. Logan hoped to eradicate this illness before his Patton went into worried boyfriend mode. That was something nobody wanted. 

“Yes, I admit, I did go to sleep at a later hour than intended,” Logan lied, looking at Virgil coming down the stairs, “so my tired disposition is likely due to that.” 

“If you say so, kiddo!”

The interrogation ended with that, and Logan was able to continue about his day.  
-  
Logan lay in bed that night. As the day progressed, the illness went from slight nuisance to “giant thorn in his side”, as Princey so put it. In addition to his previous symptoms, there was now some serious sinus pressure as well as a harsh cough and alarming nausea. As much as Logan wished he could just fall asleep and rest, he doubted that would be the case, seeing as he can barely get a few minutes of peace before he is coughing up a storm or expelling his insides.  
-  
Logan lay on top of his bed, the room spinning before his eyes. He got little to no sleep last night, and at this point in time, he doubts that he can even stand up without assistance, let alone go downstairs and converse with the others. However, the absolute last thing he wanted was to cause suspicion, or worse, have them all ambush him in his room and demand to know what the issue is. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate the concern of all his boyfriends, it just that they lack… tact.

Logan forced himself to his feet, eyes squeezing shut as the floor swayed beneath him. As he waited for the nausea to weaken, he decided that he was going to have to forgo showering today. He changed his clothes with a snap of his fingers and moved to brush his teeth before heading downstairs.

By the time Logan reached the kitchen he had a line of sweat beading on his upper lip, and his breaths were quivering in his chest. All the other sides were already at the table, distracted with conversation. He sat in his usual chair with absolutely no grace, alerting every one of his presence. 

“...You okay, teach?” Virgil asked quietly, 

Logan nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth at that moment in time. His disheveled hair was enough to make the sides aware that Logan was lying. Poorly. 

“Go ahead and eat your food, kiddo! I know how you’re always saying breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Patton said, knowing full well that Logan, stubborn Logan, would try to eat, even though he clearly doesn’t want to. 

Logan reached for his fork, stomach already rolling at the thought of having to consume anything. But he would do it for Patton. He can always excuse himself if the nausea comes to be too much. He lifted the fork to his mouth, hand trembling like mad. He opened his mouth to take a bite and-

“Oh, for god sakes, Logan!” Roman snapped.  
Logan slowly turned his head towards his annoyed boyfriend.

“Yes, Roman?” he rasped. His voice was hoarse from all the coughing and vomiting that transpired last night. He winced. 

“Why do you never tell us when you’re getting sick?”

“I am merely feeling a little under the weather, nothing to concern you all with.”

Roman scoffed, rolling his eyes at Logan. “I didn’t believe that for a single second, babe.”

“Yeah, teach, you look like shit. No offense.” 

Logan always appreciated how blunt Virgil could be, but not at this exact moment. 

“Lo, you know you aren’t bothering us when it comes to your health. Why do you always do this?” Patton whined.

Oh god. Did I hurt their feelings? Do they think I don’t trust them? I was just trying to do the right thing, I didn’t mean for this to happen! 

Somewhere deep inside Logan, he knew he was making this into a bigger deal than it was, but to his illness-ridden mind, he fucked up, bad. 

Logan stood up shakily, trying to make his departure. The prospect of hurting their feelings made him more upset than he cared to admit, and he was feel- experiencing symptoms of anxiety. 

“I-I. I’m just g-going to go.” Logan started, turning around, walking quicker than he should, given his current condition. Black dots were sinking into his vision, and he knew he had to get to his room, quick. 

“Logan, come back here baby, were not upset with you.”

Logan turned around slowly, eyes unfocused. “You’re not?” He whispered. 

“Baby, no. We’re worried.” Patton said, his heart breaking at how vulnerable Logan looked right then. 

Logan felt relief flow through him. He felt so relaxed. Almost like he could fall asleep right where he stood. Right here...in the kitchen. Was the floor always so close to his face? It so nice and cold down here. He’s so tired. Time to finally get some sleep.  
-  
“I honestly don’t get why he’s so fucking scared to talk to us when something’s wrong. He could have been seriously hurt!” Virgil exclaimed, his voice having the telltale distortion to it.

“Ugh, honestly. Did you hear the sound when his head hit the floor? I’m not going to be able to stop hearing that for weeks. He’s going to feel that for days.” Roman worried, twisting his sash in his hands. 

“He could have a concussion and we won’t even know until he wakes up. If he even wakes up-”

“Okay, kiddos! Enough of that.” Patton interjects. “Logan is fine. Look, his eyes are opening right now. We can ask him how he feels.” 

What the hell happened? All I remember is trying to go back to my room then feeling something smooth and cold on my cheek. Smooth like tile. Like the tile in the kitchen. Conclusion: I passed out. Shit.

Logan’s head was cradled in Patton’s lap. He was being held like something extremely fragile, and while normally Logan would protest to being coddled in such a way, it felt… nice.

“...Pat?” Logan rasped.

“Yes baby, Lo-lo I’m here sweetie. Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you want to try to sit up?”

Logan nodded yes for all the questions. He sat up, albeit way too quickly. His stomach rolled and he could feel everything in his stomach traveling up. Good thing everyone was looking at him so intensely, because Roman noticed right away and conjured a trash can for him to vomit in, tears running down his cheeks. Once he was done, Roman got rid of the trash can, conjuring up a wet cloth to wipe Logan’s face with. He collapsed back into Patton’s chest, looking at his hands fiddling in his lap, embarrassed at being so weak in front of the others.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered, his emotions getting to him. The embarrassment on top of feeling overall not good was beginning to become too much for him. Tears threatened to burst from his eyes. He bit his lip to keep it from wobbling.

The other sides stared at Logan with shock. They had never seen Logan so emotional in… ever. 

“Logan, it’s okay-” 

“No! It’s not!” Logan interrupted, voice wobbly and emotional. “I’m sick, and dizzy, and I’m weak, and I don’t feel good, and I made a fool of myself in front of you guys-”  
“Hey now. We don’t think any less of you because you’re ill.” Patton comforted.

“And now you all know how much of a cry baby I am and I’ve just been so stressed and that’s why I got sick in the first place and..and…” Logan’s breathing got more and more frantic as he spoke, trying to hold back the tears.

“Logan.” Roman said in his commanding voice. “Look at me.” Roman ordered, using his finger to lift Logan’s chin to meet him in the eyes.

Logan fell silent, trying hard to look Roman in the eyes, but feeling too ashamed to. 

“It’s okay, Logan. We just want to take care of you and make sure you’re healthy and safe. You don’t need to be embarrassed. Understand?”

Logan understood, but his heart couldn’t accept it. He looked Roman in the eyes, lips wobbling still, and promptly burst into tears.

“Logan baby, what’s actually wrong?” Virgil whispered, gripping Logan’s hands in his own. 

“I-I. I j-just want to be useful t-to you guys. A-and I can’t even t-take care of myself properly. I-I just want someone to take care of m-me and hold me and f-feed me but I can’t have that b-because it’s not logical! I know how to take care of myself so w-why even ask you guys to help? I’m just w-wasting your time!” Logan cried. He was so shocked at his own expression of emotions.

Logan heard talking going on around him but he was too caught up in his own mind to care. He felt himself being moved to a different place, a bed. It felt way too soft, so it was probably Roman’s. He felt someone’s hands in his hair, another on his back, and another wrapped around him. 

“Wh-?”

“Shh, Lo-lo. You’ve had a rough few days haven’t you, baby?”

The tears were done by then, but the tone in Patton’s voice made some fall down his face unwillingly. 

A cooing noise could be heard from his right. It was Roman, watching the new tears fall from his eyes. It was quiet. 

“I’m sorry everyone for the scene I just made.” Logan apologized. “I never meant for this to happen. I suppose this is just the result of pent-up emotions.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“You don’t have to apologize for having feelings, Logan.” Patton whispered into his hair. “We’re all so sorry that you felt like you couldn’t, or shouldn’t talk to us about your feelings. We never wanted you to feel neglected.”

Logan gave a small grin, eyelids drooping. The crying really tired him out. “Your apology is also not needed. Please don’t feel at fault for this.” A yawn escaped Logan’s lips. “There is no single party to blame here.”

“Promise you’ll tell us next time you feel like this?” Virgil asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. Logan was so adorable when he was sleepy.

“Mmhmm.” Logan hummed, snuggling into Patton’s chest. “M’tired. Don’t leave. Nap with me.” Logan mumbled, getting quieter by the word. 

“Okay, Lo-lo, we aren’t going anywhere. Get some rest. We love you.” Patton whispered, not wanting to startle Logan out of his sleep. 

“Love you too.” Logan murmured, almost incoherent. He focused on the feeling of Patton’s hands in his hair until he drifted into an undisturbed sleep, all three of his loves drifting off soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hoped you liked my first fan fiction ever! All constructive criticism is welcome here.


End file.
